Hidden Leaf High
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: My name is Tenten and I'm going into high school. They say that's where the drama begins...and I'm starting to think they're right. Couples inside. Multichapter highschool AU. Lee is not obssessed with youth and Gai and Hinata is not so shy.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Leaf High

Chapter 1: First Day

My name is Tenten and I'm going to Hidden Leaf High this year. It's my first year in high school and I'm very excited to go with all my friends. Speaking of those friends, it's about time to go get them so we can walk to school…

Lee's House

One of my best friends is Rock Lee, he's a little odd but he's loyal and kind, and very fun to be around. He loves the color green and he has short black hair, he lives alone because his parents abandoned him at birth. Although looking at him you'd never guess his past because he's always so happy. His past is kind of like mine; except my parents died…I've been raising myself since I was 7. I smile everyday too, and most people don't know about my parents…Lee's one of the few.

I knocked on Lee's door, and it flung open revealing Lee with a green towel on his head and a toothbrush in his mouth. He flashed me a big smile and the brush dropped to the floor. "Hi Lee, running late this morning?" He nodded and gestured me in the house while continuing to dry his hair. I picked up the toothbrush and ran it under some water in the kitchen sink, then handed it to him. He thanked me and ran off to finish brushing his teeth. Lee's house was small; it only had 3 rooms, a bathroom, kitchen and his bedroom, which also had a couch in it for guests. I felt sort of bad…his house was so tiny, even I had a _little _more room then this, though not by much. 5 minuets later Lee was ready, hair dry, teeth brushed and backpack in hand. He grabbed my arm and we ran off to Neji's house.

Neji and Hinata's House

My other best friends are Hyuuga Neji and Hinata. No they're not married, they're cousins. Although they act like brother and sister…Neji's very overprotective especially about a certain blond boy…but you'll hear about him later. Neji is also very quiet, mostly he says "hn". He has really long brown hair and lavender eyes. I've actually never asked why. Hinata has the same eyes, but her hair is more of a purple…it's very odd. She's also quiet, but not in the Neji way: the indifferent, cold quiet, but in the shy and nervous quiet.

Lee and I approached the Hyuuga compound, yes compound. They're part of a big clan…so they have multiple mansions, every time we come it never ceases to amaze me how rich they are. I knocked on the door, and it was opened by none other then…HYUUGA NEJI! "Hn. You're late Tenten, Lee."

"That would be my fault Neji, I ran late this morning. You may punish me however you like for oversleeping," Lee piped in.

"Hn. Unnecessary. Hinata are you ready?" A rather frazzled looking girl ran up behind Neji and nodded. She greeted Lee with a wave and me with a hug and we set off towards the high school.

"Sooooooooo, anyone else excited about the new school year," I asked.

"Tenten…we go over this every year. Its just school."

"I know, but Neji this year," I flicked his nose (he hates when I do that), "is high school!"

"Stop…doing that."

"Hmm…nope!" Hinata and Lee smiled at us; Neji and I do this every morning. We have fake arguments, I flick his nose, he trips me…speaking of tripping. "Owww! Neji that one really hurt!" He offered his hand to help me up. Lee ran ahead of us and I pointed towards the high school before linking arms with both Hyuugas. "ONWARD TO HIGH SCHOOL!" Hinata giggled, Neji rolled his eyes and Lee laughed and ran faster.

School Courtyard

So here we were, in front of the looming building and in front of the mass of nervous students. "You know, high school is where all the drama begins…"

"Hn."

"Oh no…really?"

"Yosh! We will face drama with confidence and not let it get us down!" Truthfully I was a bit nervous…and I had a feeling Lee could tell, because he hugged me and told me not worry. Now about Lee hugging me, no we're not dating and I don't think we ever will. Lee is like the brother I never had, I feel fine hugging him. Our relationship is strictly platonic. As for the other boy I'm best friends with…Neji? No way! Never, he's too…emotionless. I've never felt anything for him…I think? I happened to look over at him while thinking this and he shot me a confused look, which was returned with a nervous smile as I quickly shook my head, signifying 'nothing'. I don't think he bought it though…cause he looked at me skeptically. My thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired running up to me in a enveloping me in a giant bear hug.

"TENTEN," she squealed.

"Hi Sakura!" She then ran to Hinata and hugged her too. That my friends, is Haruno Sakura, she's a very smart girl, and very popular with the boys too. She only has interest in one though. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, but more about him later. Sakura has NATURAL pink hair, that's another thing I've never bothered to ask…hmm. Following behind her came two boys, one was the blond guy I mentioned earlier and the other is the infamous Sasuke. The blond is Uzumaki Naruto. He is hyperactive, crazy…and a prankster. In middle school, on the day we had a new teacher he hitched up a chalk eraser to fall on his head. Too bad the teacher's hair was already white…so it didn't have that much effect. Sasuke is another story; he is very much like Neji…except Sasuke has a lot more girls lusting after him because of his supposed hotness. I don't see it, personally I think Neji's much cuter…WAIT WHAT THE HELL!? I didn't just think that…no I didn't. NEVER HAPPENED! Anyway! Sasuke has black hair…that I think looks like a chickens ass, ask Sakura about that and she gets all-defensive about "her Sasuke's hair!"

"TENTEN!! HINATA!!" Naruto was yelling and waving as he dragged Sasuke to come greet us. He gave Hinata and I hugs, but Sasuke just nodded. The bell for first period rang and that signified we each only 5 minuets to find our lockers with our class schedules inside. I ran into the building with Lee, Neji and Hinata trailing behind me. I discovered that Lee had the locker next to me, and a girl with blond hair in four pony tails had the other. She looked at me, and said "hey." I smiled and returned the greeting. "My name's Temari."

"Cool, I'm Tenten. Who's your homeroom teacher?"  
"The pervert teacher Kakashi."

"Me too…but wait…he's a pervert?"

"So I've heard. I guess we'll see." I walked to class with her, because Lee had a different homeroom and I hadn't seen anyone else since I had ran inside.

Homeroom

We reached the classroom to see Naruto fighting with Sasuke over something, and the rest of class laughing and playing around. "What the hell," asked Temari. I took a seat next to her and Naruto ran over. "Hey Tenten! Who's your friend?"

"This is Temari." Temari smiled and Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"Where have I heard that name before…OH YEAH! You're Shikamaru's girlfriend aren't you?" Temari blushed and nodded. Girlfriend? Shikamaru had a girlfriend…oh boy was Ino not gonna be happy. "Naruto where's the teacher?" He shrugged.

"Late I guess." We all went the rest off the period without any teacher showing up, and our class was so loud that no heard the bell ring. I looked down at my watch though and saw that it rang 3 minuets ago. I yelled over all the noise that we were going to be late and everyone ran out the room in a panic. Temari and I ran to our lockers, grabbed our books for the next class and said good bye. I raced off to my next class, which was science. On the way I ran into something…hard. "Ouch…"

"Tenten." I looked up to see Neji.

"Oh god, sorry Neji. I was scared I'd be late…"

"Understandable." I asked him what class he had and Neji said he had the same as me. So we walked off together towards the science room.

Science Lab 1

Lee was in this class sitting with Shino, another friend of mine who wore sunglasses all the time. Never bothered to ask why to that either…anyway! He loved bugs, so obviously science was his favorite class. I waved and Shino lifted his hand in greeting while Lee flashed me his giant smile. Neji and I sat together and waited for the teacher. A woman with black hair and red eyes walked in after a few minuets looking very angry. The class decided not to ask why. "Alright, my name is Kurenai…but you obviously add sensei to that. Now open your text books to chapter 1 and read. Close your books when you're done and prepare to discuss." I looked at Neji who was already reading, ever the bookworm. I thought about when I had bumped into him…has he always been that muscular…WHOA! Where the hell did that come from?! Stop it Tenten! Bad girl! Shaking my head I lowered my head to read from the textbook, vaguely still thinking of Neji.

English

After discussing the earth and its rotation class was over and I was already walking to English, when I heard Hinata yelling my name. "TENTEN!! Wait!" I stopped and looked back, waiting for her to catch up. "Hi Hinata, how far did you run to find me…?"

"Not…far. What…class do you…have?"  
"English. You?"

"Same…" she smiled and when Hinata had recovered from her run we started to walk again.

"Hinata…I need to talk to you later…it's important, ok?" She nodded and we walked into the English to see a black haired man standing at the front. "Hello girls, take a seat please." We did so and I noticed Shikamaru, sitting in the back of the class. I waved and he gave a lazy wave back, before placing his head on his desk again. "Ok class, open your books…and let's dive into the wonderful world of poetry!"

History

This was the first class I hadn't walked with a friend to. I was nervous, what if none of my friends were in this class. Sitting alone sucks…I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Sakura and Ino in the room, and they invited me over to sit with them.

Study Hall

Next was study hall, which was lucky because so far I had to read another chapter in science, think about the deeper meanings in three poems and write a quick essay about the Romans. In other words: no one had any pity on the new students on their first day. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Neji, and I shook my head. He sat down next to me, and looked at my homework. "Hm…I have more."

"Lucky you then."

"Actually no…I'm not looking forward to writing two essays and doing 30 math problems." I smiled; finally he doesn't like his homework. Thank heavens, Hyuuga Neji is finally normal. He kept looking at me while I was working…it didn't really bother me, but I was curious why. "Neji…what does you think this means? On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before!   
Then the bird said, Nevermore."

"I think it means the bird is leaving Tenten."

"Really…I didn't notice. As deep as you are, you aren't very good at poetry."

"Why thank you." I laughed, he's so…serious, but yet…not. Neji is an enigma…one I wanted to solve. There I go AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL?! I need Hinata…

"Well, Neji…I think it means, that the man in the poem has lost everything he loved…and he's alone. The bird was a companion, once it's gone…nevermore to return his hope for a friend leaves again." He stared at me for a minute, his expression unreadable.

"You're…very good at poetry Tenten. Your description was…beautiful." I almost blushed, Neji rarely praised anyone, and that was one of the nicest things he's said to me. Just then the bell rang and we both stood up and walked to lunch.

Lunch

I sat with Hinata on the grass as I explained all my thoughts to her. "I think you…like Neji."

"WHAT!?!"

"I think you have a crush on Neji."

"No, no way. Uhh…no! He's one of my best friends."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"  
"He doesn't talk to any other girls but me, who else who he like?"

"Umm…can I get a lifeline?"

"No one."

"Point taken…but still!"  
"Everyone else knew it would happen. The sooner you admit, the better. Just accept it. Meanwhile Lee and I will work on cracking Neji."  
"That could take a long time, plus I'm not even sure! I had a lot of sugar last night, I could be just feeling those effects."

"Uh huh…sure."

"Just…don't tell Lee yet. Give it at least another day."

"Fine."

Gym

Once all the girls had changed a man ran into the gym and yelled something about youth, then told us to run 5 laps. I am pretty athletic so I was the fastest girl, and was running next to the faster guys. "Hey." There he was again! God, every time he sees me…wait. I'm one of his best friends…never mind! It makes sense for him to talk to me.

"Hiya Neji! Having fun running?"  
"Sure."

"Relax, just let loose for once will you?"

"Will I? No. Thanks for asking though." Sarcastic jerk…

"Meanie."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you think I was mean. This is just the way I am…don't you like me like this?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"  
"A reasonable one."

"Well I'm your friend aren't I?"  
"True…"

"So, what's your question then?"

"Tell me what you think my question is." He's teasing me…about how I asked him what the poem meant! What a jerk…why AM I friends with him? Well, cause he's nice and he defends you…gives good advice. He's funny in his own way…and cute. Scratch that last one. So I guess that's why…hmm.

"I think your question is if I would change anything about you…the answer is…no. I like you just the way you are." I flicked his nose, and stared at him. Neji looked…confused, it was as if he expected me to say something different.

Archery

After gym I had math and then home economics…both were uneventful unless you count Chouji eating everything we made…it was time for my elective, archery. I was excited cause I had always been great with weapons and I had nearly perfect aim. Neji was in this class too, but he seemed kind of zoned out. He never hit one bullseye and when I asked what was wrong he just nodded. I'm going to have to get Hinata to find out what's wrong with him…he's been weird ever since gym.

Free Period

I had a free period with Lee, and I seriously considered telling him about Neji, but decided against it…I wanted Hinata to try to find out something first. I did my math homework and worked more on my essay…but it was hard to concentrate with Neji's face in your mind constantly.

After School

Neji, Hinata, Lee and I were all walking home laughing and talking as normal. I just felt awkward but I don't know why. I kept thinking about Hinata and the fact that she thought I liked Neji. We had reached my house and I said goodbye to them, I gave Hinata a look and she nodded. This signified that she would try to find something out.

7:00 PM

RIIIIING

The phone was ringing, and I was in the middle of dinner. "Hello?"

"Tenten!"

"Hinata…I'm kind of busy eatin-"

"This is more important!"

"Ok…"

"I think Neji likes you…in fact I'm almost sure. He came up and told me what you said in gym, about not changing anything about him…he asked what that meant. He looked so confused."

"Ok…what does that mean?"

"It means he wants to know what you meant by it! Meaning he thinks it might mean you like him…"

"Oh. Hinata as much as it pains me to say…I think I do like him. I mean, I kept thinking about him all day…and I could barely write my essay. Twice, TWICE, I randomly wrote his name down. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing…it's normal."

"If this is normal, I don't want to be. I gotta go Hinata, my food's getting cold."

"Oh sorry, night. I'll work on Neji, and we'll tell Lee tomorrow right?"

"Yeah sure…thanks. Night."

9:00 PM

As I am trying to fall asleep, I keep thinking of Neji…err…I hate this. Stupid Neji, stupid crush, STUPID HIGHSCHOOL!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I forgot to say that had school uniforms…heh. Boys it's red tie, with white shirt and black pants…yeah kinda emo but w/e. Girls it's white shirt, black tie and red skirt.

I also forgot the pairings! Oops…well Neji/ten obviously…Shika/tem and saku/gaara with kiba/ino and naru/hina. :D Sorry about that guys…)

Hidden Leaf High

Chapter 2: Telling Lee

7:00 AM My House

My alarm was ringing loudly and I slammed my hand against it, the first that went through my mind was that Neji was picking me up today. The second thought was that Hinata and Lee would be there too…so now there just after-thoughts? Lovely. I don't like having a crush, it makes you all crazy. For the first time in my life I feel as if I have no control of my thoughts or feelings…and I HATE it. As my toast is in the toaster, I'm silently cursing Neji Hyuuga. For his stupid hotness and charm…and for making me like him. Damn him. Oh great, my toast is burnt cause I zoning out…thinking about HIM! Stupid Neji.

7:30 AM My House

A half hour later, there's knock at the door, that's probably the evil one himself. Sure enough as I see Neji's long hair and his lavender eyes. He's wearing his school uniform, with his tie messily done. "Morning."

"Morning Neji!" He looks past me, and sniffs the air…

"What's burnt?"

"Uh…never mind that!" I ran back into the house and grab my bag, shutting and locking it on the way out. Hinata gives me the thumbs up sign behind Neji's back, I can only assume she wants me to flirt with him. I, Tenten, do not flirt with anyone! Never have and never want to…but I must. "Hey Neji, whats with your tie?"

"You know I'm not good at tying it…"

"Want me to fix it?" He nodded and I proceeded to fix his tie. When I was done I flicked his nose and patted him on the head. "Off to school for you little boy!" He glared…

"Tenten…"

"Aw, is wittle Neji mad…I'm so-HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" Neji had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. Hinata was behind us, drawing hearts as I pounded on his back. "PUT! ME! DOWN! RIGHT! NOW!"

"Hmm…no." He was smirking, even though I couldn't see it…I knew. "NEJI! I'm wearing a skirt, and not all guys are as decent as you!"

"Who said I was decent?" I turned blood red, and then stark white. Hinata was giggling like a maniac behind us, while I was mouthing for help. She just shook her head, looked away and started whistling. Damn her. "Hyuuga Neji, if your looking up my skirt right now…so help me Kami. I'm gonna kill you! PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Relax…" He dropped on my butt, and in front of Lee's house.

"Neji, your so mean!"

"Not really, you got a free ride."

"Good point, next time I want a piggy back though." He half smiled…because he never fully smiles, but I bet he'd look gorgeous if he did.

"I'll make a note of that then." Was this flirting? If it was…we'd been flirting with each other for a long time.

Lee's House

Hinata knocked on the door, and Lee flung it open backpack in hand and ran outside. "Lee…?" Hinata looked slightly nervous at Lee's hyper behavior, honestly I didn't blame her. I had known Lee longer then both Hyuugas, so I was used to him, whereas they weren't. "LEE STOP SPAZZING!" Lee turned and hung his head, "sorry Tenten."

"What about them?"

"Sorry Neji, Hinata." They nodded their forgiveness and we walked to school.

Homeroom

It was the first period of the day, and I was already exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night…stupid Neji, and I was praying for the opportunity to nap. Low and behold my wish was granted! We were watching a movie, and with Kakashi as the teacher, most of us didn't want to watch…just in case. I told Temari to wake me up in 20 minuets, and I soon fell asleep.

20 minuets later…

"Tenten," I heard someone say, "wake up." I groaned and shifted a bit to get comfortable again. "TENTEN!"

"HUH!?! WHAT!! I'm awake!" Truthfully I was kind of angry at being woken up, I was still exhausted and I had been in the middle of a nice dream. Guess what it was about. No really guess. Give up? Well, Mr. Stoic himself, and that's all your going to hear. Anyway. The movie was still playing in the background, I wonder if I actually have to learn something from it…better know what it is at least right?

_**Now the life cycle of a caterpillar is a very beautiful period of growth that any teen feeling bad about themselves can take hope in…**_

Oh my god, they're comparing us to bugs. CAN'T THESE PEOPLE SEE THAT THIS WON'T STOP THE ANGST!!!?

Science

My first period of the day that Neji's in….and he sits next to me too. Crap, just crap. I wonder how he'll act…oh right! Don't stare, act normal. Normal Tenten…wait…what IS normal for me??! Oh great, suddenly it's a lot harder now…ahhh!! "Hey Tenten…are you ok?" Oh god, it's him. STAY CALM!

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…fine." He looked at me oddly, who wouldn't?

"OK then, so how was homeroom." He's being really friendly today! DOES HE KNOW?! Oh my god, what if he knows…BUT ONLY HINATA knows!!! CALM! "Homeroom was weird…Kakashi had us watch a movie comparing us to caterpillars…"

"So you're a caterpillar now?"

"Yes, I mean no! I'm not a caterpillar!" He just smirks…damn him.

English

Where's Hinata…oh there she is! "HINATA!!" She turns to look for the person screaming her name, and there I am waving my arms jumping up and down. Boy I bet I look dumb…but at this point…I don't really think I care. "Hello Tenten…do you need me?" I grab her arm and run off to English yelling yes behind me. When we reach the classroom I bolt to my seat and she follows unsure, after me. "What is it Tenten?"

"I need help! This crush thing…it's impossible! I fell asleep in homeroom cause I was up late thinking about him, and I could barely talk to him in science. It's ruining my friendship with him!"

"Hmm…well that's because your still new to this stuff…once you get used to it-"

"NO HINATA! They're can't be any 'getting used to it', the madness has to STOP! Look what it's doing to me. IT MUST STOP!"

History

I am seriously considering asking Sakura and Ino for help…but they're gossips so EVERYONE would know, and that's one thing I do not want to happen. Oh well, another day on Roman History. We're reading the Aenid. You know, honestly? I see why Juno is pissed…I mean her husband and her brother RAPED A MAN! I'd be angry too.

Study Hall

Ok, I'm sitting at a table with Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Neji and it's very awkward. At least for me…damn Neji for sitting next to me. Then again, we are friends…it's too be expected…I hate liking him. SO MUCH! "Tenten?" His voice breaks through my thoughts like a lightening bolt.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright…?"

"WHAT!?! Do I seem not alright? I'm FINE I SWEAR!!" The teacher glares at me, and shushes me…oops.

"It's just that your about to break your pencil…and your face is all red." I'm guessing I turned even redder at that comment. Why does he have to be smart? Do your math homework and ignore him…oh god. His hand is on my shoulder. NOOOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD!?! WHY!!?! "I'm FINE really!" He just shrugs and goes back to his homework. I wonder how much Neji is going to be hurt later in life for all my damning of him…hm…oh well. Damn you Neji Hyuuga.

Lunch

Wow our table is full, Temari and her siblings joined us today. She and Shikamaru are feeding each other, or rather Shikamaru is too lazy to eat, so Temari's feeding him. They're a very cute couple. I'm also glad that Hinata is talking to Naruto more, that boy is sooo clueless. What's this? Sakura is…IGNORING SASUKE! For…that red haired guy…oh yeah! Gaara. Temari's brother…weird. Glad of it though. Neji is just eating, how boring. Why don't I like an interesting guy? Ino picked Kiba, that was smart! I mean, he's being all comedian type on her. Oops…I don't think the apple was supposed to hit his head. Nice. Meanwhile, Neji is done eating and is now staring off into space. What's he thinking about, I can only wonder.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…" I nod, signaling him to continue, but he shakes his head and stares off into space again. What was that about?

Gym

This is when I tell Lee….oh god. What'll he do? Scream? Tell him? Faint??! Hinata pushes me forward…and I clear my throat. "Lee?"

"Yes Tenten?"

"Can I tell you something…"

"Yes. Anything!"

"Promise not to laugh…"

"I would never laugh at you Tenten."

"I…like Neji." He stares at me for a moment, and then his eyes kind of bulge and he falls straight back. I'd be shocked too. "Well Hinata…that was as bad as I thought it would be." Neji comes up and asks what happened. I blush and run away as fast as I can, what a loser I am.

Math

I've decided to tell Temari too…she'd take it better right?

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I thought you might want to know…that I like Neji." She smirked. What…the…hell??! SMIRKED?!?! Why…?

"About time you realized it…I mean, you probably did a long time ago. You just never could tell the difference between friendship and a crush. Hell, you may even be in love with him." Pause, rewind….WHAT?! What if she's right…what if…I love him? What is love anyway? One thing is for sure…I don't want to spend another night pondering this…do I, or do I not love Neji Hyuuga?

(A/N: This is defifinatly not my most popular story…but it's my favorite to write for sure. I actually enjoy writing this…it's just fun. :D So review and make me happy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Leaf High Chapter 3: Wondering…

**5:00 AM My House**

I haven't slept, at all. All night. That damn question has been stuck in my head. "Do I love Neji?" Judging by my lack of sleep I'd be inclined to say yes…but I don't know if I'm ready for that. The clock says 5:05…and I have to be at school at 8. Damn you Neji Hyuuga.

**7:30 AM Outside**

"Neji?" He turns his head to look at me, and nods. "Do…you have any caffine?"

"What?"

"Caffine. Coffee, coke, anything!" He looks at me funny, I can only imagine how bad I look this morning.

"…no. Tenten…what time did you go to bed?"

"Um, never." My three friends eyes widen and Lee and Hinata stare at me. A collective, "NEVER?" is spoken and I'm left explaining. "Well, I had some thoughts on my mind…and h-I mean those thoughts are evil and wouldn't let me sleep!" The two behind Neji nod their head towards him, questioning if he is the reason for my lack of sleep. I nod slightly, and Lee shakes his head disapprovingly. Go to hell…I know it's bad.

Homeroom 

Please, let their be another crappy movie. PLEASE! "OK class, pick a partner and do this worksheet." Shit. "Temari…can you do me a favor?" She rolls her eyes and nods. "What is it this time?"

"Do the sheet…I need a nap."

"Again? How much sleep this time?"

"None."

"NONE?!"

"It's your fault! You put the stupid 'do I love him' question in my head!" She gives me a quick hug and apologizes, before starting on the sheet. Thank god for Temari.

Science 

"Tenten? Are you feeling any better since this morning?" Aw that's sweet.

"Yeah I took a nap in homeroom, thanks for asking." He's staring again…boy this feels weird. Like, I don't know. Like it actually means something…

"Tenten…um, would y-," he starts before he's cut off by the teacher. What's going on, this is the second time he's tried to ask me something…and he couldn't.

English 

"Tenten? Are you alright, you seem distracted…" I shake my head no, and begin to ask the question that's been bugging me.

"Hinata…Neji keeps trying to ask me something, but he either gets cut off or just stops…why?" Her eyes get strangely big, and then she shakes her head no rapidly…she's hiding something from me.

Study Hall 

Kiba just passed me a note…hm. **"Tenten, do you like anyone?"** What the hell…? Why should I tell him?

…**Why?**

**Curiosity.**

**Not buying it…why?**

**Because I think I know someone who's interested.**

**Really, who? **

**Info for info my dear.**

**You suck and 2. Don't call me that.**

**Ah, sorry hun. So who is it?**

**STOP IT! SOMEONE ELSE LIKES YOU!**

**Really, now who…**

**Info for info "my dear"**

**Touche. **

The conversation ends there…neither of us are willing to betray confidences. I wonder who it is though…

Lunch 

Everyone at our table is gathered around me, for one simple reason. A note. A secret admirer note to be specific. Ino has ripped it out of my hands and is now reading it out loud. Great. "Roses are red, violets are blue, bet you don't know…who loves you." Cue the loud girly scream. "AWW TENNIE HAS A FAN!!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT ONE!" It's not him…Neji's not capable of that stuff, and he's sitting in the corner unfazed. He doesn't care who likes me, why would he?

After School, At My Locker 

The rest of the day went without any special mentions…except that I couldn't hit a single thing in archery. I got quite a few confused stares, and the teacher asked me if I was sick. I'm just sad, it's not Neji…he doesn't care.

"Tenten." Damn him…he has to show up at the worst times…

"What Neji?"

"Are you alright? The archery competition is coming up and we can't afford to have you distracted. Your performance today Tenten, was disgraceful."

"I KNOW THAT THANKS VERY MUCH! YOU COULD ASK IF I WAS HURT OR SAD, BUT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE COMPETITION DON'T YOU NEJI?" I sent him one large glare, slammed my locker shut and walked towards the school doors. "Tell Hinata and Lee I'm going home by myself."

But I didn't go home right away, I walked to the park, and put my backpack down. Memories of being little flooded through my head, we all used to play here when we small. This was the place where Hinata had first seen Naruto, and where Lee had first confessed to Sakura. So much had happened…why could I never remember any guys in my life? No one but Neji and Lee…I had always thought I was ugly…but now that I had a secret admirer it had to be a different story. I wonder who it is…

My House: 9 PM 

I decided to sign on to the chat system my friends and I used, it was called KIM and most of the people we knew had it.

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda has signed on.

1 IM received from Fate'sBird

Fate'sBird: I didn't mean to seem as if I didn't care about your feelings or health Tenten. I do care, very much. I was only stating that your aim is something that never goes wrong and I did not phrase my concern well enough. I'm sorry, please don't be too angry at me.

Fate'sBird has signed off.

Well that was odd. I wonder what he meant by all that…it seems deep…almost, like a confession? No, can't be. Once again the tears started falling…I wonder if he likes someone, I bet they're really pretty and much smarter then me. That hurts too badly to think about, the idea of Neji maybe even getting married to someone but me, and leaving Hinata, Lee and I feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest. I've been stabbed before, just not right in the heart…so I do know kind of what it feels like. Come to think of it, it was Neji who stabbed me…on accident of course. We were little and practicing with swords…how ironic, he's stabbed me twice. Neither on purpose I'm sure…but sometimes I wonder.

(A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter…it mostly just had a lot of elements to add…lol to the KIM thing…I can't believe I added that…it's funny though right? Tell me if you hate me adding a bit of it…)


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Leaf High 4: The Club

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my new friend who reviews…I think everything of mine. Self proclaimed, and obvious biggest fan. DrownMySoul, who rocks soooo much and I love her! (In a friend way lol) So…hope you all like this chapter, I do!!)

"Hey guys! I have the best idea," Ino exclaimed. It was lunch time at Hidden Leaf High School and the normal group was sitting there eating…when Ino suddenly burst out. Sakura sighed, "what is it now Ino…?" A glare was sent between the two girls and Ino responded. "I wouldn't expect you to understand how awesome it is…but a new club opened! Let's go!" Many pairs of eyes shot up to look at Ino. "You know," I said, "that's not a bad idea." I haven't been to a club ever, and I was actually really excited. This may be a way to get me out of my stupid funk! Except…he was coming too, but I could have a drink and dance with some hot guys, I will totally ignore Neji Hyuuga.

**AT THE CLUB**

IT'S DARKKKK!!! I can barely see in here, cause the lights almost never shines in the direction of the door. The bouncer has this little flash light he shines in your face, but they honestly don't care if you're under age or not. Money is money, and that's all they want. We all paid our $10 to get in, and Ino ran straight for the dance floor, pulling a grinning Kiba with her. I stayed behind and sat at a table with Temari and Hinata, Neji and Lee came with Shika and sat down too. So far, my plan to ignore Neji…isn't working. Especially not when he's sitting right in front of me. "Would anyone care for a drink," asks Lee. I nod, and as do Temari, Shika and Neji. Hinata, timid as ever, shakes her head no and murmers a quiet thank you anyway to Lee. The green clad boy walks away from our table to go order…well who knows what. Lee's drunk more then Neji and I ever have, so I trust his judgment. Come to think of it, we shouldn't let him near the alcohol…but he's got the right to have fun too!

So I finally went out on the dance floor, but it was a slow song. I saw Ino and Kiba dancing, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. I'm glad she found him, because I'd hate to see her depressed forever after the Shika and Temari ordeal. Sometimes I get really jealous though…like of how Sakura has two guys running after her. I mean, it's obvious Lee likes her, and we all know Sasuke does. And look at the couples now? I mean…Shikamaru and Temari are making out at table, and Ino and Kiba are dancing so close they look like one person. I want that…but I won't get it. Because of Neji. I can feel a few tear drops falling from my eyes and I pray that he won't come up to me…please don't let Neji see me. "Tenten-chan?" Thank god, it's only Hinata. I don't answer, only fling my arms around her and sob. She nods slowly as if she understands and we walk to the bathroom, where I sit on the sink and cry. "W-w-w-why is it the one g-g-g-guy I love, doesn't c-c-care?" Hinata can't answer…no one but Neji could. So I dry my eyes, and look at myself in the mirror. God, I look like shit.

How many drinks have I had? I can't tell…must be like 5. I feel very tipsy, and honestly, I really want to stop, but the liquid takes my problems away! I don't feel that damn ache in my chest or anything…and his face and voice in my head is blurred. Drink in hand, I move to the dance floor and approach a rather hot looking boy. Not too built, not too tall…perfect. Just…not as perfect as him? My brain shrugs that off, probably the result of alcohol, and I start to dance with him. I don't even mind that he's rubbing my legs…and my back, because maybe Neji will see and get jealous. Yeah, maybe! A take another swig of my drink, and wink at him, saying I'll be back after another one. He smirks and waves me off. What a nice guy…

"W-where am I…?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Huh…? Home? Who's taking me there…?"

"Me, Neji." Neji…? That sounds familiar…oh yeah, he's my friend. Wait…I'm mad at him right? Oh well…too sleepy…and my head hurts.

"N-neji? I feel sick."

"I know you do. You drank too much Tenten. Something bad could have happened."

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't apologize. I was just…worried."

"Neji…?"

"Hn?"

"T-thank you…" And with that, I snuggled closer to the source of the warmth and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Leaf High Chapter 5: Don't Look At Me Like That!

OW SHIT MY HEAD HURTS! I've thrown up twice since I woke up…what in god's name did I DO last night? Oh yeah…I got totally wasted. Hmm, mental note, never ever do that again. I can vaguely remember crying in the bathroom…and being carried home by someone. Ugh, it hurts…damn. The phone rings, god that makes it WORSE! It's loud, annoying and runs through my head…argh. "Hello," I pick up in an angry tone.

"H-hello Ten-chan…it's Hinata, I was wondering…are you alright?"

"Oh…I've been a lot better. My head is killing me, and I…hang on I think may throw up again." I put the phone down and race to the bathroom, and sure enough, I spill the contents of my stomach into the toilet. After flushing, I grab a rag and wipe off my mouth. I can't believe what ONE guy is doing to me…do I care that much? I already miss walking home with Hinata, Lee…and him. "I'm back Hinata."

"Tenten, did you…I should come over and help take care of you!"

"No, it's totally fine…I don't wanna bug you."

"Well…I do have a lesson with father…I'm sorry. I really do have to go, goodbye Tenten, please feel better!"

"It's OK Hinata, I'll try. Bye!" Once the phone is on the hook, I search my entire house for a bucket and lay down on the couch. There's pain medication on the end table next to me, and I'm curled up in a blanket. This weekend, hopefully will go by fast if I sleep most of it.

Monday

I dragged my sorry ass out of bed at 7 to get ready to go to school. Man, it feels great to stand up…sleeping is annoying if it's too much at one time. Lee's house is closest…I may go walk there to meet up with everyone. But it's Monday…so he'd already be gone to the Hyuuga's. I'll go there then.

Turns out, I met them half way! Hinata, sweet little Hinata, told them they should check on me. Neji stares at me for a minute before saying, "you still look pale. How much have you eaten?" Lee and Hinata look at me too, Hinata knows deep down I'm depressed. And I think she's scared of what I'd do to myself. "Don't look at me like that OK," that's mostly directed at her, "I was sick!" Neji nods and keeps on walking. Gee thanks…go to hell jerk.

HOMEROOM

I plop down in the seat next to Temari and she laughs. "Someone looks like they had a rough weekend." I glare, damn her for having no hangover AND a loving boyfriend. "OK, jeez…sorry to piss you off." Great going Tenten, now Temari thinks you hate her. AHHHHHHHHH I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!

SCIENCE

The first class I have with Neji, and I can't deny being nervous. He walks in, glances around for me and puts his stuff down. "Tenten, I really want to ask you this before I get cut off again, so…would you like to go somewhere tonight?" I think…my eyes just popped out of my head. IS THIS A DATE? Or is it…as friends? Friends…I think I'd cry even more if it was as friends. "N-Neji, do you mean…like, a d-date?" The last word came out as a squeak and Neji coughs, turns his head forward and tries to act nonchalant. "Um, well…I mean, it could be as friends…if you didn't want well…you know." Someone call an ambulance, I have died and gone to heaven. "YES! I mean…yes I'd love to go somewhere with you…as a date." He turns, and I think that's the first REAL smile he's ever given me…well since his father died. He looks so cute…I think I'm melting. "I'm glad…so…7?"

"7 it is." EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM SO HAPPY! My entire world is right once more, even if I had ANOTHER hangover, I'd still be smiling! OH MY GOD! I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH THE BOY I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH, NEJI HYUUGA!!! The teacher coughs, and glares at me. I shuffle nervously and give a sheepish smile, I must have been dancing or something. "Don't look at me like that Tenten, pay attention." Neji smirks and pats my head, something that just a little bit ago would have made me cry.

ENGLISH

"HINATA," I scream. I totally glomp her as she walks into the classroom and I squeal like there's no tomorrow. "Ten…ten? What, huh?"

"Oh my god, come sit down! You're the first one to know alright?"

"OK…what happened?"

"Neji asked me out!" Hinata's eyes grew huge, and she smiled a bit…before fainting. You know, I'd be surprised too. Neji IS crazily stoic…

(A/N: THEY ARE FINALLY GOING OUT OMG!!! YAYAYAYAYAY! Heh, I'm happy too…but lemme remind you, she got that secret admirer note right? Yeah…that wasn't Neji…so I believe Mr. Secret will show up quite soon. :P )


End file.
